


Matsuoka Rin - Sailor Moon, Guardian of Love and Justice!

by VeryBerryMari



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, not really pairings but hinted, sailor moon parody, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBerryMari/pseuds/VeryBerryMari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is (not) Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Love and Justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matsuoka Rin - Sailor Moon, Guardian of Love and Justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon references might not be all that accurate.

The sun was shimmering upon the pool’s surface as a cherry blossom petal gently disturbed its surface before a downpour of petals came crashing down. 

As the petals covered the pool surface, a gruff voice asked, “Are we really going to do this again?” 

“Eh~?  Rin-chan, last time it rained and you couldn’t even swim in it! We just want your dream to come true~ Rin-chan!” a blonde guy whined as he nuzzled his head affectionately on the shoulder of a muscular red-haired man now identified as Rin.

Rin sighed as his hand facepalmed his face. The blonde teen smiled up at him before bouncing away to bother a man in red glasses, known affectionately as Rei-chan, who was checking to make sure that the cherry blossoms fell beautifully into the pool.   A brunette with green eyes smiled and piped up, “Nagisa is right.  And the weather should be fine too.  No rain, just sunshine!

“Makoto…” sighed out Rin. 

“Appreciate it, Rin,” a stoic, blue-eyed man interrupted to comment to which Rin glared and said, “Shut it, Haru.”

Suddenly, the sky darkened as an ominous laughter filled the air.  Everyone at the pool stopped to attempt to locate the source of the sound. 

“Look, on the rooftop!” yelled the man with the glasses.

Everyone’s gaze shifted to the rooftop, and there was a massive creature with a yellow bird-like body and a gray rock-like head who declared, “I shall not let you enjoy that swimming in the cherry blossom covered pool!  _Muhahaha!_ ”

“Like we will let you ruin Rin-chan’s dream!” responded Nagisa as he swung his arm out in defiance. 

The group of teens, except for Rin, raised their right hand up to the darkening sky as they simultaneously yelled out “Make Up!” 

“Huh?!?!” Rin gasped out as each of his _friends_ started undergoing a transformation sequence into sailor outfits.

His mind whirling over the fact that his friends are in fucking _sailor uniforms_ with flaring, _oh hell, **fucking short**_ skirts huge bowthat decorated their muscular chests and behinds when a voice broke his train of thought.

“Rin-sempai, you need to transform too!” exclaimed a small, grey feline with bright teal eyes who awfully looked familiar to Rin.

“Wait, Nitori!?!” gasped Rin before he stumbled from impact of a blast that landed rather close to where the severely confused sharp-teethed boy stood.  Barely retaining his balance, Rin looked at where the blast came from. In front of him, a battle has taken place between the five sailor uniform wearing boys and the odd-looking creature.

He was grappling for words for this whole situation when another urgent voice called out.

“Hurry, Rin-sempai!!!  Just say Moon Prism Power Make Up!”

Looking at the source of the demand, his pupils diluted in shock at the sight of the orange feline.  
  
“Momo!?!”

“Hurry, Rin-sempai!!!  Moon Prism Power Make Up now!” exclaimed the two felines who are definitely his underclassmen.  

“Rin, hurry, we need your assistance!” called out Rei who jumped away from another beam from the _bird_ _villain_ _thing,_ makinghis, oh god he couldn’t believe he was still seeing this, _red_ _skirt_ _and bow_ flap in the wind.

Panicked and confused, Rin looked around as his hands curled up into fists.  

“Ah, fuck it!  Moon Prism Power Make Up!” Rin called out blushing bright red as his right hand automatically reached for the sky. 

In amidst of flashing lights, his fingernails glowed a shade of hot pink as his sweats disappeared in a flash of light, while ribbons wrapped around his body.  The ribbons swiftly transformed into the now awfully familiar sailor uniform with its short skirt that likes to dance in the wind. 

_Fuck_ , it is _breezy_ in a skirt, he thought, as he tried to tame the skirt’s movements in the wind.

“Now, Rin-sempai, use your special attack Moon Tiara Boomerang to stop Iwatobi!” commanded the cat version of Nitori.

Rin startled and exclaimed out, “Huh!?!” as he glanced down at Nitori and Momo. 

“You can do it, Rin!  We need you!” Makoto called out in his green sailor uniform before shouting out another attack at the thing called Iwatobi.

Glancing back towards the battle, Rin saw his friends battered and bruised, steeling his resolve to overcome his embarrassment and say that fucking shitty attack name in this fucking ridiculous outfit. 

With his hand out, he stuttered out, “Moon Tiara Boomerang,” causing a glowing circular object to project out and knocking out Iwatobi in a single blow.

The cats cheered at the defeat as the other sailor-wearing males sighed in relief.  Giggling, Nagisa bounded forward to hug Rin before Rei and Makoto joined in as well.

“Yay, the day is saved!” hooted out Nagisa who was now nuzzling Rin in the chest. 

“But slow,” mumbled Haru who had his arms crossed and his hips leaning to one side. 

“Oi,” growled Rin.

Letting go of Rin, Makoto laughed as he stood besides Haru to bump his shoulder.  “You know he pulls through for his friends!” Makoto said smiling. 

“Yes, _you_ should know that the best, given how much he treasures his friends,” a voice interpreting the rejoicing.

“It’s Tuxedo Mask!” pointed out Rei who was now focused on the new presence across the pool. 

_Oh fuck_ , thought Rin who was done with this craziness and already recognized who this Tuxedo Mask man is from the deep voice.

Haru huffed and glared at Tuxedo Mask who was walking over as Makoto was in a frenzy to ease the rising tension in the air from the stare-off.  Even with the white masquerade mask and tuxedo getup ( _not that it really disguised him or anything_ , thought Rin), Rin could clearly tell that it was his best friend Sousuke.

Tired of all this nonsense, Rin screamed, “What the _fucking_ hell is going on?!?”

His outburst caused all eyes on him as he ruffled his hair in frustration. 

“What do you mean, Rin-chan?” asked a concerned yet hyped Nagisa, “We are the Guardians of the universe!”  Nagisa and Rei placed their hands on their hips proud of this statement with Makoto blushed in the background as if he is _now_ fully aware of the ridiculous outfit that he is wearing. Haru nodded in agreement.

“Okay, great, that would be cool if we are not in these sailor uniforms!  Why a _fucking_ skirt!?!” yelled an exasperated redhead, “And… and.. talking cats!!!” 

Rei cleared his throat as he pushed up his glasses, “True, but these uniforms are a requirement to use the special powers to protect the universe.  The material contains…”

“Rei-chan!  We don’t need to know the theory behind it or we will be here _forever~!_ ” whined Nagisa as he grabbed Rei’s arm. Nitori and Momo sighed in relief from being saved from that lecture. 

At the same time, Haru swayed his hips, making his skirt go whoosh. “It feels nice and free like when I’m in the water,” commented Haru with a small smile.  Makoto, who was now hugging his knees embarrassed, blushed an even darker shade of red before hissing out, “Haru!”

Undaunted, Haru ignored Makoto and continued his little dance.

“Sure, it might be a- _lit_ -tle embarrassing, but it is like wearing a speedo with a towel cover over it,” commented Nagisa as he played with his skirt, causing Rin to facepalm.

With a straight face, Sousuke gave a thumbs up and said, “Hey, don’t worry.  You look great in a skirt.  And I won’t tell Gou about this.”

Nagisa and Rei nodded sagely at Tuxedo Mask’s promise to not tell his sister Gou.  

Rin growled and kicked Sousuke, or Tuxedo Mask whatever, in the calf, “That’s not the issue!”

“No _need_ to be shy, no one will find out!” Nagisa giggled. 

“Feel free~!” Nagisa declared as he flipped Rin’s skirt up from the behind. 

“Oi!” Rin roared as he turned to retaliate before quite dramatically falling into the pool.

 ----

Gasping, Rin woke up with a start.  Sitting up, he blinked rapidly trying to process where he was to discover that he was in his bed.  He sighed and laid back down, relieved that it was all a dre-

“Transform into Sailor Guardian, Rin!” exclaimed all of his friends who was sitting besides his bed, still cladded in those outrageous outfits. 

“ ** _NO!!!!_** ”

\----

“ ** _NO!!!!_** ” Rin sat up with a start, breathing heavily. 

Sousuke’s startled yet groggy voice asked, “You okay, Rin?”

Rin’s breathing even out slightly before declaring, “You are not Tuxedo Mask, Haru and the gang are not Sailor Guardians, and I am not _fucking_ Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Love and Justice.”

“…Yeah, that’s an anime that we were forced to watch by your friend Nagisa and Gou.  Nightmare?”

Rin groaned as he rubbed his eyes, “Uh, yeah…  Sorry, for waking you up, Sousuke.”

 A hum was heard from the top bunk bed.  “It’s fine; you must be pretty stressed recently.”

“Night, Sousuke,” huffed out Rin as he laid on his pillow, hoping he won’t dream anything that again.

“Night, Rin,” yawned out Sousuke.

Rin’s last thought before drifting off to sleep was to give Nagisa a noggie when he sees him for making them marathon through all seasons of Sailor Moon.

\----

**Omake**

“So… I was Tuxedo Mask?”

“Sousuke.”

“… and you were Sailor Moon?”

“Sousuke, _shut it_.”

A snicker. “Didn’t think that you thought of me that way.  I’m touched.”

Rin elbowed him in the gut.

A cough and chuckle.

“Awww~ why so mean, RinRin?  I thought our love was eternal.”

“…. You’ll never let this go.”

A laugh.  “Never.”

Rin tackles Sousuke, while Sousuke laughs.

A bang.

“Rin-sempai, Sousuke-sempai!  I heard that you guys recently watched all of Sailor Moon, so I thought that maybe you guys want to watch the _remake_ of it – Sailor Moon Crystal – now!”

“Momo, you can’t just barge in!  Sorry, Rin-sempair, Sousuke-sempai!”

“God, NO MORE!!!!!”

Sousuke laughs hysterically as the underclassman stare at Rin, surprised at his passionate outburst of denial.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the craziness, but boredom, insomnia, and watching Sailor Moon does things to you, haha.


End file.
